Stainless steels are alloys that include iron and other elements such as chromium, nickel, and molybdenum. The alloys can exhibit high hardness, high tensile strength, and high resistance to corrosion.
As a result, stainless steels can be used to manufacture a variety of products. For example, stainless steels can be used to form medical devices (such as stents and orthopedic implants) and medical instruments (such as scalpels). The stainless steels can provide the devices and instruments with the hardness and strength to resist wear and deformation, which can lead to failure. At the same time, the stainless steels can provide good corrosion resistance, for example, when the devices or instruments are exposed to repeated steam autoclave sterilization or to electrolytic conditions in the body that can facilitate corrosion.